


Let's Do It Together

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [33]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina and Monique take an icy plunge in the lake. Naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do It Together

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime before the flashback events of "Sinners and Saints" with minor spoilers for that episode. Written for prompt #436 'Dare.'

Davina stood on the dock, naked. “Why did I have to get this dare?” she asked, staring down at the lake beneath.

“Why did I have to agree to go in with you so you wouldn’t chicken out?” said Monique, who stood beside her, equally naked.

“Because you’re my best friend. Okay, let’s do it together” said Davina, taking Monique’s hand into her own.

“Okay: one…two…three!” counted Monique. On three both girls jumped into the water.

What Davina remembered most clearly afterwards wasn’t how cold the water was or Cassie and Abigail’s cheers; it was how good Monique looked naked.


End file.
